Don't remember me
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Jangan kau ingat aku. Lupakanlah aku. Karena saat kau menginggatku, hal itu hanya membuatku sakit.Summary gagal. YEWOOK Fiction, GS, Abal, Geje, banyak Typo(s) and EYD berantakan.


Don't remember me

Author : Mochie a.k.a Song Ji Hwa

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan yang maha Esa

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pair : Yewook, YeHyuk and Other

Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, GS, Geje, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana dan EYD berantakan

Summary : Jangan kau ingat aku. Lupakanlah aku. Karena saat kau menginggatku, hal itu hanya membuatku sakit.

.

.

-= Don't Like Don't Read =-

.

.

~Chapter 01~

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Suara langkah kaki seorang yeoja yang menyusuri koridor sekolah SM Senior High School. Tenang,..dan hanya terdengar sayup sayup suara guru menerangkan di setiap kelas yang di laluinya. Yeoja itu bingung mencari ruang kepala sekolah, karena banyaknya kelas di sekolah ini dan area sekolah yang amat luas.

BRUKK..

yeoja itu menabrak seorang yeoja manis dengan gummy smilenya tengah membawa buku yang menumpuk diatas tangannya.

"Au..appo"seru yeoja manis itu dengan buku bukunya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Jeongmal mianhae ini salahku, aku akan membantumu" yeoja mungil itu pun membantu membereskan buku buku dan membantu yeoja manis itu berdiri.

"Jeongmal mianhae," seru yeoja mungil membungkuk .

"Ne gwaechana, apa kau orang baru di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Tanya yeoja manis itu dengan membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor."eh aku Lee Hyukjae, siapa namamu?".

"Ne aku murid pindahan disini,aku Tan Ryeowook, apa kau tahu ruang kepala sekolah dimana?" Tanya yeoja mungil itu dan memberikan buku ke Hyukjae.

"Ne di sana ruang kepala sekolah" Hyukjae menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang benar benar terlihat besar.

"gomawo" yeoja itupun langsung berlari menuju ruangan itu.

.

.

'Aish aku menabrak orang, aishh memalukan, pabbo' gumam Ryeowook dalam hati.

KRIEETT

"Silyehamnida" sapa Ryeowook

"Ne, masuklah chagi" jawab pria parubaya itu yang notabene nya adalah kepala sekolah dan pemilik sekolah sekaligus appa Ryeowook.

"Appa sudah kubilang ini disekolah, jangan memangilku seperti itu" jawab Ryeowook dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne Wookie. Appa senang, akhirnya kau mau juga pulang ke korea dan sekolah disini" jawab appa Ryeowook dan langsung memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Ne ne appa hentikan, aku tak bisa bernafas" jawab Ryeowook dan appa Ryeowook pun melepas pelukannya.

"Maafkan appa ne? appa terlalu senang. Setelah lama appa membujukmu, akhirnya kau mau. Pulang dari Jepang ke Korea..bla bla bla.." jelas appa Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Uh appa, berhentilah berbicara. Sekarang kelasku dimana?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Di kelas 11-music, apa appa perlu mengantarmu,?" Tanya appa Ryeowook

"Terserah appa, lagipula aku belum mengenal sekolah ini" jawab Ryeowook

Mereka berdua pun menyusuri koridor sekolah dan menuju kelas yang di maksud appa Ryeowook

KRIEETT

Pintu pun di buka oleh appa Ryeowook, "maaf aku menganggu" ucap appa Ryeowook dan melangkah masuk kedalam kelas itu.

"oh Hanggeng Songsaengnim, ada apa pak kepala sekolah" Tanya Jung Songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di kelas itu.

"Ini murid yang aku katakan padamu" bisik Hanggeng (appa Ryeowook) tepat di telinga Jung Seongsaengnim.

Jung Songsaenim pun mengerti dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk, "masuklah" ucap Jung Seongsaengnim dengan tatapan pada Ryeowook.

"Ne Songsaengnim" ucap Ryeowook dan dia masuk kedalam kelas.

Ryeowook pov

Aku langkahkan kakiku kedalam aku tundukkan kepalaku, aku merasa asing tentunya. Akhirnya sampailah aku tepat di sebelah appa dan Jung Songsaengnim, kelas yang begitu tenang, aku pun mulai mendongakkan wajahku ke arah semua siswa yang akan menjadi temanku nantinya.

"Semua perhatikan Songsaeng,?" ucap Songsaengnim yang memecah keheningan. Semua murid pun melihat kedepan kelas.

'Apa aku tak salah lihat, dia ? mengapa dia ada di kelas ini?' gumamku.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Jung Songsaengnim yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"N ne Songsaenim, naneun Tan Ryeowook imnida, Bangapseumnida" ucapku dengan agak gugup.

"Mannaso bangapseumnida" jawab siswa serentak.

"Sekarang duduklah di kursi kosong,paling belakang sebelah Lee Sungmin"

"Ne Songsaeng" akupun berjalan ke tempat dudukku, akupun duduk dan terlihat appa sudah keluar dari kelas ini.

"Wah dia cantik ya?"

"Aku dengar dia dari jepang pantas saja cantik"

"Wajahnya cantik pasti suaranya bagus" terdengar sayup sayup siswa yang membuat suasana kelas sedikit gaduh.

"SEMUA DIAM" teriak Jung Songsaenim yang membuat semua siswa diam tak berkutik. "sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran tadi"

"Ne songsaeng" jawab serentak. Dan kelaspun kembali seperti semula, diam dan tenang menurutku.

Tetapi tidak untukku, aku merasa gugup dan jatungku berdetak cepat 'Kenapa aku bertemu denganya lagi' gumamku.

**Skip time**

Teng teng teng… suara bel pulang yang membuat para siswa semangat untuk keluar dari kelas yang entah menurut mereka seperti penjara. Tapi tidak untukku, menurutku suasana seperti tadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Wookie" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari ke arahku,serentak membuyarkan pandanganku ke seorang namja yang pernah ku kenal dulu.

"Ah ne Minnie" ya kita memang sudah sedikit akrab setelah percakapan di kelas tadi.

"Ah kenapa kau tak menungguku, ayo kita pulang bersama" ucap Sungmin.

"Maaf Minnie, aku tak bisa aku nanti pulang di jemput, mianhae"

"Ya sudah gwaechana, kita ke gerbang sekolah dulu"

"Ne" Kita berduapun berjalan ke gerbang

.

.

Aku melihatnya pulang dengan motor besarnya 'Apa kau lupa denganku? Ah ani aniya, jangan pernah kau mengingatku' gumamku dalam hati dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Wookie gwaechana?" Tanya Sungmin dengan melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajahku.

"Ah ani, gwaechana Minnie" jawabku dengan sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mian Minnie aku harus pergi jemputanku sudah datang" ucapku "Pai pai" aku lambaikan tanganku dan aku naiki mobil menuju kerumahku.

Ryeowook pov end

Sungmin pov

"Ne hati hati di jalan,Pai pai" ucapku dengan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dia dan mobilnya pun tak terlihat lagi

'Ah dia aneh sekali dari tadi ku perhatikan dia memperhatikan Yesung, apa dia suka denganya' batinku

Drrt drrt

"Yeoboseo"

'….'

"Hyukkie kenapa menangis?"

'….'

"Ah ne aku kesana Hyukkie, jangan menangis lagi ne?"

'….'

"Ne,tunggu sebentar lagi"

Ada apa lagi sih Hyukkie, apa dia dalam bahaya. ah dia sangat merepotkan.

Sungmin pov end

**Kediaman hyukkie**

"Hiks hiks hiks, Choco kenapa denganmu. Hiks hiks" yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie sedang menangis di kamarnya.

KRIIEET

"Hyukkie ada apa" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir.

"Hiks hiks, Choco tak mau begerak eonnie, bagaimana ini,?"

"Huh kukira apa, bengini saja menangis" ucap Sungmin dengan agak kesal

"Tapi kan eonnie"

"Mungkin kau lupa memberi makan Choco,"

"OMO .. aku benar benar lupa".Hyukkie menepuk dahinya

"Kau tetap saja begitu" ucap Sungmin "Aku pulang ne"

"Jangan pulang eonnie,di sini saja" ucap Hyukkie yg entah tiba tiba berhenti menangis.

"Ah ne arraseo" jawab Sungmin diapun duduk di atas kasur Hyukkie.

Keadaan kamar hyukkie pun hening, seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci itu sedang fokus pada flat phone nya dan yeoja dengan gummy smile nya masih sibuk dengan choco, belahan jiwanya.

"Eh eonnie apakau tau, aku tadi di tabrak serang yeoja, yang ..err cantik,manis pula" ucap Hyukkie yang memecah kegeningan

"Eh yeoja cantik, nugu?"

"Namanya siapa tadi..eeuummmm.. Ryeowook, oh iya Tan Ryeowook"

"Oh dia murid baru di kelasku, di memang cantik, dan imut suaranya juga terlihat bagus sepertinya" jawab Sungmin.

"Apa benar dia sekelas dengan eonnie?"

"Ne dia satu bangku denganku Hyukkie,wae?" tanya Sungmin dengan mendekati Hyukkie.

"Uwaaaa…..aku ingin berkenalan denganya eonnie, eonnie bisa mengenalkannya padaku, ne?"

"Ne.. nanti aku akn bilang kepadanya,"

"Ne eonnie"

**kediaman keluarga Tan**

Ryeowook pov

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang tamu 'Haahhh" aku hela nafasku. Kenapa begitu sepi. Huuft, akupun naik ketangga menuju ke kamar. "Hah menyebalkan" aku buka pintu kamar.

"Selamat datang uri Wookie" sambut appa dan eomma padaku, mereka semua menyambutku di kamarku. dan jangan lupa ahjumma dan ahjussi juga setan kecil itu juga, setan kecil? dia sudah tinggi toh ternyata. kekeke^^

"Gomawo semuanya," mereka pun mengajakku makan malam bersama di taman belakang rumah.

Setelah makan aku izin untuk ke kamar mengganti baju. setelah itu aku kembali lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka, 'Sangat menyenangkan' batinku.

"Eh Wookie kesinilah. lihat appa dan ahjussimu menyanyi" ucap eomma

"Ne eomma" aku turuni tangga dan aku menuju ke arah mereka tapi ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Noona apa kau tahu aku merindukan Noona" ucap setan kecil itu yang sekarang sudah berekarnasi menjadi namja tampan nan tinggi yang tingginya pun melebihiku.

"Ah Kyunnie lepaskan Noona ne, Noona mau duduk"

"Aniya, aku ingin memeluk Noona, aku merindukan Nooaa" ucap Kyunnie dan kepalanya pun sekarang ada di bahuku.

"Ne Noona juga merindukan Kyunnie, Kyunnie sekarang sudah besar"akupun berbalik kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Noona juga makin cantik" jawab Kyuhyun.

Appa,eomma,ahjussi dan ahjumma hanya melihat kami dengan tertawa pelan.

Ryeowook pov end.

"Anak kita sudah besar ne?" ucap eomma Ryeowook.

"Ne Chullie kapan kita akan menyatukannya?" tanya Jaejoong ahjumma, eomma Kyuhyun.

"Setelah mereka berdua lulus nantinya, kita harus sabar ne?" jawab Heechul, eomma Wookie.

"Ne Chullie"

Kyuhyun pun sampai sekarang masih memeluk Wookie dengan erat di sofa depan tv, ya memang benar Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

"Kyunnie, Noona mengantuk,Noona tidur ne?" tanya ryeowook

"Ne… tapi, kyuhyun boleh menginap di rumah noona tidak? boleh ne?"

"Ne ne Kyunnie" mereka pun pergi ke kamar dan Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Ryeowook menuju kekamar.

"Jaljayo Noona"

"Jaljayo Kyunnie" jwab ryeowook 'Bahkan sekarang saja yang memperhatiakanku adalah Kyuhyun,dulu dia yang aku perhatikan,kekeke' gumamku.

.

.

.

Pagi pun telah datang semua siswa siap-siap pergi ke sekolah masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk namja yang satu ini. Yang masih tenggelam dalam pulau mimpinya.

"Sungie, sudah eomma bilang cepat bangun" bentak eomma Yesung dengan membawa setimba air di tanganya.

Byurr,,,

Air di dalam timba itu di siramkan ke Yesung, alhasil badan Yesung basah..

"Aish..eomma..aku masih ngantuk. Liat ini bajuku basah karna kelakuan eomma" ucap Yesung dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Apa kau tak kasian, yeojachingumu menanti mu dari setengah jam yang lalu, eoh?" jawab eomma Yesung.

"Mwo..kenapa eomma tak bilang dari tadi eoh.?" Ucap Yesung dengan buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana eomma bilang, kau bangun saja belum. Cepat mandi dan turunlah. Apa nanti yeojachingumu aku jadikan ikan rebus eoh?"

"ANDWEEE eomma.." teriak Yesung.

.

.

Yesung pov

'Ah eomma kenapa tak memberi tahuku, kalau babyku di sini, aish' aku langkahkan kaki ku menuruni tangga. "Hai chagi" kuhampiri dan langsung memeluk lehernya.

"Ah oppa, kenapa lama sekali.. aku lelah menunggumu" akupun langsung memeluknya erat

"Maafkan oppa ne Hyukkie chagi. Oppa kesiangan" jawabku dan semakin ku eratkan pelukanku.

"Ne gwaechana. Ayo berangkat oppa" ucap Hyukkie.

"Ayo chagi" jawabku dengan masih memeluk babyku, orang tua Yesung pun hanya terkikik melihatnya.

Yesung pov end

**In other side**

Ryeowook pov

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan setan kecilku, yang mungkin sudah menjadi namja tinggi nan tampan. Dilajukanya mobil audy a5 dalam mobil. Aku dan dia pun kadang bercanda dan tanganku selalu di genggamnya.

"Noona sudah sampai bentar ne. aku bukakan pintu untuk noona" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mobil yang membawa aku dan juga dia behenti di parkiran SM senior high school.

"Ne Kyunnie" jwabku. Pintu mobilpun di buka. Kyuhyun mengenggam erat tanganku keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun merupakan flowerboy di SMshs Dan lihat banyak pasang mata yang melihatku dengan tatapan tak sukanya padaku. Akupun menghentikan langkahku. Dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ayo noona. Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan, lihat tatapan wajah mereka" ucapku lirih dan masih di dengar olehnya,

"Aniya, tenang saja noona, tak ada yang akan berani menyelakaimu," jawab Kyuhyun dan akupun mengangguk. Ditarik tanganku oleh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pov end

.

.

"Oppa sudah dulu ne, aku ke kelas dulu hati-hati ne?" ucap yeoja dengan gummy smile nya dengan sedikit berlari dan melambaikan tangan. Yesung pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Yesung pov

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor. 'Cih, kenapa murid di sini heboh sekali dengan yeoja baru itu,' gumamku.

Aku terus berjalan dan tak aku hiraukan keramaian di depan kelasku itu. Aku duduk di bangkuku.

"hey..Yesung hyung?" ucap seorang namja yang membuyarkan pandanganku dari buku yang aku baca.

"Eh..wae Zhoumi?" jawabku dengan sedikit kaget.

"Liat yeoja baru itu. Apakau mengenalnya?" ucap Zhoumi dengan melirik kearah Ryeowook.

"Molla, dia seperti artis saja." Ucapku ketus.

"Ingatanmu benar-benar lemah hyung. Dia pernah sekelas dengan kita waktu elementary school dulu" ucap Zhoumi santai.

"Terserahlah Zhoumi, aku tak peduli" akupun berdiri dan berjalan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas.

"Ya hyung.. kau tak menghiraukanku? Hyung" zoumi berlari mengejarku.

Yesung pov end

**Skip time**

Ryeowook pov.

Aku berjalan menuju kantin dengan Minnie, karena Minnie akan mengenalkan seseorang padaku. Ah senang sekali banyak orang yang mau berteman denganku.

"Eh Wookie itu dia, kajja kita kesana" Sungmin pun menarikku ke dalam kantin menuju yeoja yang melambaikan tanganya kearah kami.

"Ah ne" aku dan Sungmin menuju ke bangku di kantin tsb. 'Sepetinya aku pernah melihatnya' batinku

"Hai eonnie.. apakau melupakanku eoh?" tanya yeoja dengan gummy smile nya kepadaku.

"Ne.. aku mungkin pernah melihatmu" aku duduk di sampingnya

"Wookie ini Lee Hyukjae, anak kelas 10-dance,orang yang ingin mengenalmu" ucap Sungmin.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae eonnie, orang yang kau tabrak di depan tangga dulu, apakau mengingatku?" ucap Hyukjae.

"Ne mian, aku baru ingat Hyukjae-ssi" ucapku. 'Omo… aku benar benar pelupa'

"Jangan panggil Hyukjae, panggil aku Hyukkie ne?" ucap Hyukkie dengan gummy smilenya.

"Ne Hyukkie" akupun membalas senyumannya.

"Ah kalian melupakanku eoh?" ucap Minnie dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kami pun tertawa melihat teman kami dengan wajah aegyo nya.

Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan bisa mempunyai teman sebaik mereka.

Ryeowook pov end

.

.

Hari demi hari dilalui dengan tawa. Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan, Sungmin adalah sahabat yang benar-benar setia bahkan ada yang bilang kalau mereka seperti saudara.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang mempersiapkan untuk study wisata esok hari, mereka berkumpul di rumah Hyukkie.

"Ah study wisata pasti menyenangkan" ucap Hyukkie. Ya benar dialah yang paling semangat untuk mengikuti study wisata esok hari.

"Ne Hyukkie jangan seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Minnie

"Ne eonnie aku terlalu senang" Hyukkie tersenyum dan menghampiri Ryeowook "Eh Wookie eonnie, eonnie gadis yang cantik, pasti eonnie sudah mempunyai namjachingu, benar kan?" Tanya Hyukkie dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ani hyukkie,aku ti…" belum selesai Wookie berbicara Sungmin langsung memotongnya begitu saja.

"Ya..Wookie benar tidak mempunyai namjachingu tapi..kau menyukai Yesung itu kan? Jujur saja pada kami" Sungmin pun ikut menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie eonnie suka Yesung sunbae? Benarkah eonnie" ucap Hyukkie sedikit lirih.

Wookie hanya diam. "jujurlah pada kami" paksa Sungmin.

"N ne.." ucap wookie lirih

.

.

TBC

Annyóung…

Gimana..? Jelek ya….

Mianhamnida.. *nunduk*

Sebelumnya mari kita salaing mengenal Chingu…

Annyóung… Mochie Imnida.. Bangapseumnida…

Mochie baru gabung di Sherry Dark Jewel…

Jadi Mochie magnae di sini.. hehehe ^^…

Jadi mari kita berteman Chingu…

Terus.. gimana cerita Mochie? Jelek ya..? *pendung* Ah.. pasti jelek, ni aja dah di marahi Yuki-Eunnie gara-gara banyak Typo, jadinya ngedit lagi deh..*duduk sambil kipas-kipas*

Ni cerita bener-bener nyata loh, ini di ambil dari kisah cinta salah satu Eunnieku yang suka ku panggil eomma dan eunnie ku yang maunya di panggil hyung*bener-bener eunnie yang aneh* *dilempar golok*

Tapi Tolong dimaklumi ya Chingu..Mochie kan masih Newbie.. jadinya Mochie bener-bener perlu banget tanggapan Chingu tentang FF Mochie..

Maka dari itu Mohon Reviewnya ya Chingu… meski satu atau dua kata doing juga gak apa kok *masang puppy eyes* mau ya…*kedip-kedip*

Makasih semuanya dah mau nyempetin baca and review…^^


End file.
